Cops and Robbers
by darkrunner
Summary: Companion fic to I'm Never Robbing a Bank With You Again. Bakura and Atem got away from the bank, but now they have to get away from Kaiba! Angtago [Yami Bakura x Kaiba] for contest.


A/N: Antagoshipping (Kaiba x Yami Bakura) for contest. Implied Dark (YB x YY) and Polar (J x M). Companion fic to "I'm Never Robbing a Bank With You Again", where Atem and Bakura attempt to rob a bank, fail, and have to steal Jounouchi's car to get away. AU, spirits in their own bodies, Atem and Yugi are brothers. Atem and Bakura are professional theives. Kaiba's a cop. The last line is horribly clichéd, and for that, I apologize. 

T for language and maybe suggestive dialogue.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, episode 119 would have really happened. Or at least part by the beach.

-----

"Never, never, never..." Bakura muttered, not even bothering to look at his partner-in-crime as they sped down the street, fleeing the scene of their most recent escapade.

"Okay, I get it," Atem said. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Fine!" the thief king yelled, slamming on the gas. They zoomed down the street, right past a parked police car. Almost immediately, it switched on its siren and started following.

"Chiksho!" Atem swore when he heard the siren.

Bakura growled and glanced in the rearview mirror. The cop was far behind, but gaining on them quickly. Bakura pushed down on the gas some more, already having given up on stop signs and street lights. The two thieves made little progress, though, as the cop had a new car, and they were driving a used piece of junk.

"We had to use _his_ car, didn't we?" Bakura said sarcastically. "We couldn't steal a GOOD car."

"Shut up!" Atem said. "He needed the insurance money."

"What for?" Bakura snapped.

Atem shifted uncomfortably. "A ring"

"You've been listening to your brother's speeches too much," Bakura said, disgusted. "You've gone soft."

"Just keep driving," Atem said through gritted teeth. The wail of the siren was getting louder. Bakura swiveled around quickly to look at the car.

"Oh, SHIT!" he swore. "Is that Kaiba?"

Atem turned around. The approaching police car was much closer, and he was easily able to see the driver. 

"Chiksho, not again! Why's he all the way out here?!"

"He must've figured out we were going to hit the bank," Bakura growled. "And he's out to get us for all the times we... eluded him."

The crafty thief smirked at the memory of past robberies. His partner's shouting brought him back from his reverie.

"What are you doing? Go faster!"

Bakura snapped back into reality. He looked down at the speedometer.

"Dammit... won't go any faster"

"Pull over!" Kaiba shouted through a loudspeaker.

Bakura stuck his head out the window. "Go to hell!" he yelled. Grinning, he pulled his head back in, and looked at Atem, who was not amused. Bakura scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I do have a plan, you know."

"I'm listening."

"When I say go," Bakura said slowly, quickly checking his mirrors. "Jump."

Atem's eyes widened. "You're crazy"

"Ready"

"Bakura, you--!

Bakura swerved towards a telephone pole. "JUMP"

Atem threw open his door and leapt out onto the sidewalk. Bakura slammed on the brakes, and jumped out his own side.

Atem tumbled out onto the sidewalk. Bakura rolled across the street. Behind them, the police car colided with a tremendous crash. Their car plowed forward, but the telephone pole held fast, and both cars came to a dead stop.

"Got him!" Bakura said happily. "But just to be safe..." He pulled out his gun and fired a couple of shots at the car. One found its mark in the gas tank, and the car exploded.

"Ow! Bakura, you bastard!" Atem yelled from across the street. Being on the sidewalk next to the car, he was much closer to the explosion. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"No, but I am."

BANG.

The thief king grabbed his shoulder and yelled in pain.

"You think I wouldn't see what you were up to?" Kaiba said, striding across the street. He was holding a smoking gun. "You two have yet to learn the art of jumping out of a moving car."

"It was worth a shot," Bakura said, trying not to let on to how much pain he was in.

"Pathetic," Kaiba said, standing over Bakura. "I've been chasing you for two years and this is the best you can do?"

"Bakura!" Atem yelled, hidden behind the cars. "What's going on?"

"Run!" Bakura shouted.

"Don't move, Atem!" Kaiba roared, cocking his gun. "Or your friend gets it"

"That's low, Kaiba," Bakura said.

"Shut up, thief," Kaiba growled. "Don't tell me about 'low."

"But you know what's lower?" Bakura said, eying Kaiba. The officer looked at him, confused. Bakura smirked and sprang forward.

"What the--" Kaiba said breathlessly. Bakura threw himself on Kaiba, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Bakura said. "Chasing us for two years... what you'd do when you finally caught us..." He pressed himself closer to Kaiba. Their faces were inches apart. Kaiba felt Bakura reaching at his waistline, and he snarled in anger. "You--!"

The thief's expression suddenly changed. "I'll pay you back for this," Bakura said seriously, indicating his shoulder. Before Kaiba knew what had happened, the master thief snapped handcuffs onto his wrist, and then onto the grill of a gutter. Kaiba looked at his belt, where Bakura's hand had just been. Sure enough, his handcuffs were gone. So was his gun, he suddenly realized. Bakura sprang back before Kaiba could grab him with his one free hand. Kaiba paled as his prey raised his gun at him. Bakura looked at him intently, but just when Kaiba was sure he was going to pull the trigger, he released the gun. It clattered to the ground, just out of reach.

"Why--?" Kaiba said, looking to the thief king for an answer. He didn't respond, but turned on his heel and walked quickly away.

Kaiba's gaze followed Bakura as he crossed the street to his confused partner.

"What happened?" Kaiba heard Atem say. "You're bleeding!"

Bakura replied, but Kaiba couldn't hear it. "Whatever, let's get out of here," Atem said. The pair started to run down the street. Bakura felt Kaiba's gaze on his back and glanced at him. Kaiba was still wearing the same confused expression. Bakura gave him a look that Kaiba couldn't read--was it anger? Hate? Regret? Maybe all three. Somewhere deep down, Kaiba felt something stir...

Then the thief flashed an infuriating grin. Kaiba shouted curses as Bakura ran down the street after Atem, and he could only helplessly watch. _You'll get yours, thief._ Kaiba thought. _Someday, you'll get yours._

-----

A/N: Jou-kun bought the ring. Fresh-baked cookies for you if you can guess who it's for.


End file.
